In Another Life
by xxDeathGoddessxx
Summary: Ever wonder what Finn's past lives were like? Well now you can find out in a series of one-shots. (Rating changed to T, because I accidentally clicked on M)


**In a series of one-shots, I describe all the lives of Finn the Human. Totally AU.** _Italics is backstory for that particular life._ Normal is normal. **Bold is an author's note. Sounds simple right? Please review... They feed my soul.**

_In his first life in which he was actually a human (previously he'd been a dog, a butterfly, and some kind of radioactive goo), Finn was a pirate. Though he wasn't the kind of pirate that stole and looted and left chaos in his wake. He let his crew members do that. Oh no, as with every life that followed, Finn the Human searched desperately for adventure. And the greatest adventure of this particular lifetime, would also be his undoing..._

"Captain!" Finn yelled excitedly. "I've figured it out!" A boy of only fifteen, Finn had been sailing on the same ship for three years. Like many of his crewmates- though stops for supplies were necessary- he preferred to be out on the water, away from the coast of his homeland of England.

"Eh?" Jake, his captain, stirred from his light sleep. Though used to his first mate's seemingly boundless energy and excitement, he was a little miffed that he'd been woken up. "What is it this time boy?"

"I've figured out the map," Finn said.

Jake sat up straighter, interest piqued. The captain had been sailing for most of his life, on a quest to find an island that was supposedly a source of magic. The only clue he had was a map, but map made no sense. There were lines, arrows of direction that intersected each other and looped, and led to a portion that had been ripped away years ago when this quest had been his father's.

"Well get on with it," Jake said.

Finn got out the map and spread it out on the table that took up most of the captain's quarters. He pointed to an arrow that was made in red ink, that seemed to be the starting point, as it connected to all the other arrows.

"You see how this arrow is red, along with some others, while others are blue?" Finn asked.

Jake rose an eyebrow, "I've been studying this map for years Finn. I know what colors are which."

Finn snorted, "Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist. Anyway, you know that current that seems to bring warmth and fish?"

"Yeah."

"Notice how it follows the same direction?"

Jake looked closely and said, "Yeah."

"Well you see how this one," Finn pointed to another arrow, "is blue? And that one follows a cold water current. All these arrows connect, and eventually lead southwest before it cuts off. So I think that if we start here," he pointed to the first arrow," and we don't raise the sails and follow the currents, we'll reach the island."

"Do you have any idea how long that would take Finn? Can't we just go southwest and then try the current from there?"

"We could try that, but finding the current itself would be difficult. I think the best place to start would be here," Finn pointed at a blue line, "Since it's near a recognizable coastline, and it's at about a halfway point."

Jake seemed like he wanted to question it. He'd set out to find this island and failed numerous times. But it was a better theory than many that he himself had come up with.

With a sigh, he said,"We're going to need to stock up."

Finn jumped up and whooped and ran out to tell the others. And Jake couldn't help but feel a little bit of his first mate's excitement.

0o0o0

There was one girl on the ship, about Finn's age. Around a year after Finn had started sailing, he'd found her in a cellar, protecting her family from one of the other crew members. He was about to intervene, and say something about how she was just a girl and it wasn't fair. At least, that was until right before his eyes, the man dropped dead with a massive burn on his chest. She never told anyone her name. But she worked just as hard as the men did, and could do more that hold her own in a fight. So after a couple jeers, everyone let it drop.

The only person she remotely trusted was Finn. The only reason she did at all was because he knew her secret, and hadn't told anybody even though it had been two years. She was a firestarter, could conjure fire. That was how she'd killed the man that had attacked her. She didn't know how she'd gotten that power, she could barely control it if the fire grew very large. Her family was terrified of it, and when she used it to kill a man, they ran from her in fear. Having nowhere else to go, she came back with Finn.

That was why Finn started calling her "FP". It stood for "Flame Princess". Everyone figured it was because of her fiery red hair and quick temper. So no one thought anything of it and a few others even called her that once in a while. It became really fitting when he found out she couldn't swim, and was terrified of water.

Finn also had a sizable crush on her.

So when they had found the current weeks later that they would be sailing on hopefully to the island, and Jake asked for volunteers to go inland (there would be four people max, no more), Finn wasn't too happy when FP volunteered. He could be very protective at times, even though he knew she was much more capable in a fight than he was. He didn't know what they would be facing, and he didn't like it. He would've been much more comfortable if it had just been him, Jake, and Simon- an old, slightly mad fisherman who had been in severe debt decided he could stand the sea better than prison- going.

But he knew that if he objected, she would give him a serious beating. Maybe even tie him to a mast and give him a flogging. He wouldn't put it past her.

He was thinking about this when Jake banged on the door to his quarters and yelled, "We've found it man! Well, we've found an island at least."

Finn leaped to his feet, grabbed his sword and headed out, excited at the prospect that his theory could be true. That they finally could've found it.

From a distance, the island seemed almost like a green eye. White sand, surrounded by lush green. It was small, maybe a few kilometers in circumference.

After reaching land, the four trekked from a white, pristine beach into a deep jungle. Finn walked in front, hacking at vines. They hoped to head to the center of the island, maybe climb a tree and see if anything interesting caught their eye. Finn tried not to get his hopes up. While at this point he was convinced that the island existed, after hearing Jake talk about it for years, he knew that there could be dozens of uncharted islands in this area. This might not even be the one.

As it turns out, they were in luck, sort of.

They found a ring of tall trees, with all their branches and leaves gathered at the very top. A perfect ring. There was a small, roundish indentation in the dirt in the center, but nothing else out of the ordinary.

They poked around for a while, but were making no progress, until FP pointed to one of the trees.

"There's something weird about this one," she said.

"How can you tell?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure," she said. She walked over and knocked on the tree. It made a hollow sound. Jake raised an eyebrow, and Simon started fidgeting, muttering things like, "This may have been a bad idea."

FP walked around to the other side of the tree, and saw an oddly smooth patch of bark. She placed her hand on it, and the patch sunk into the tree. The ground rumbled loudly, and the indentation in the middle of the ring of trees sunk until it became a spiral staircase.

Finn smiled at her, "I think you found something." FP smiled back, blushing slightly.

They descended down the staircase, and at the bottom was a cavernous room, mostly taken up by a pool of perfectly still water, with an island in the center, maybe big enough for one person to stand on. There was something red glowing in the center of the little island, and it made the water look like blood.

"Oh, that's gotta be it!" Jake yelled. Simon began to fidget more, and FP visibly tensed at the sight of the water.

"Please tell me we don't have to swim," she said lowly to Finn. "It'll be okay," he told her, and put his arm around her shoulder.

Jake bounded toward the water and dove headfirst, ignoring Simon's cry of, "Wait!" Jake came up for air, and on his second breath, he was yanked under by something unseen. Simon screamed, "I told you!" and scurried back up the stairs and away from the pool.

Finn started toward the water but FP held him back. "Wait," she said, "There's something in there."

They waited for Jake to come back up to the surface, but he never did.

They were about to turn back, as there was no way across the water other than to swim. But right before they turned around, a head broke the surface. And it definitely wasn't Jake.

A girl, maybe seventeen, with black hair and blood red eyes spoke to them. Her voice was warped, watery, like she was still underwater.

"Foolish mortals," she said, "you do not deserve magic. You will only use it for greed, and bring pain and suffering. But... you know where it lies. Now you must die."

Finn suddenly wasn't too stoked that they'd found the place.

The girl began to rise out of the water, but before she could, she was hit by a fireball.

FP stood there defiantly, with her hand still smoking. The girl's flesh bubbled, then blistered, and then suddenly was fine. She raised an eyebrow at FP.

"You have a bit of magic yourself... But, oh! You were born with it, weren't you? Firestarters are rare you know. You have to be born under precisely the right day, month, and year, at precisely the right moment during a solar eclipse. Lucky girl. I will spare you, you will make a great new sister."

Then, dozens of heads broke the surface. All girls, with different colors of hair, different skin tones, and all blood red eyes. The one closest to the edge grabbed FP's leg and dragged her under. She kicked and screamed, but the next time she came up about thirty seconds later (while Finn stood on the surface terrified), her eyes were red.

The first girl laughed, "We haven't had a newcomer in centuries. This will be fun." She turned toward FP. "Kill him."

FP seemed to war with herself for a second, clarity came into her eyes. But it quickly faded, and she rose out of the water, her clothes in tatters and her fingers slightly webbed.

"I am a guardian of magic now," she said in a dazed, monotone voice. "You must die, Finn the Human."

He bolted, and ran for the ship, but FP caught him, and dragged him back down to the pool. She forced his head under, and before everything went black he realized that for the first time, he was terrified of water.

**What did you think? Worth continuing?**


End file.
